Returning
by sleepymadeleine
Summary: Tsuna's waiting for Hibari...where is he anyway? 1827 oneshot.


A/N: Hello Reader! This is my first fanfic so... if you can, please drop by a review on how I can improve!

Warning: Slight OOC-ness. 1827, yaoi and SAAAAD STUFF. D: Oh, and Gokudera's slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its copyrights and characters belong to Akira Amano!

A certain brunette was found humming merrily as he walked down the long, hallways of the mansion. He paused for a while, choosing to divert his attention to the scorch marks on the walls. He definitely did not want to recall _that _conversation with his loyal right-hand man.

"_Judaime, why do you have to choose to be with that bastard?" Gokudera gritted his teeth in frustration. His beloved Boss should be respected by all!_

"_There has to be a reason why he chose to stay with us in Italy. If he didn't care, he would have left by now," chuckled Tsuna, placing his arm around Gokudera for support as he limped along the corridors. _

"_Judaime! You...he doesn't care about you. That bastard, Hibari," argued Gokudera, "Besides, if you continue like this, you might really get hurt someday."_

_Tsuna winced at the pain the bruises on his back were giving him. Gokudera tensed, seeing the look of pain on his beloved boss's face._

"_Judaime!" exclaimed Gokudera but was momentarily stunned by the smile on Tsuna's face._

"_I'm alright! Ah, here we are. Thank you Gokudera-kun for accompanying me to the infirmary!" Tsuna said, trying to steady himself._

"_Judaime, I can help you!" replied the ever helpful right hand man._

"_E-eh? Thank you but I think I can manage on my own. Besides, you've got a big pile of paperwork waiting for you to complete," Tsuna reassured him confindently._

_Hesitatingly, Gokudera turned towards the direction of his office, stopping only to look at the brunette's smiling face. "Be careful...Judaime," he muttered before briskly walking to his office._

_The brunette waved back at the retreating figure._

"_Heh, I seem to get these injuries when Hibari-san comes back," Tsuna noted to himself as he reached for the first aid kit._

* * *

><p>Tsuna bends down for a while, touching the scorch marks left on the wall by his guardians. There was quite a bit of paperwork he would have to do seeing as he would have to put up new wallpaper for most of the mansion. Tsuna shook his head. It was about time he stopped his guardians from their violent fights which happened more often than he would like. Ah well, this was his precious family wasn't it? Usually, Tsuna would have been irritated by the thought of even more dreaded paperwork. Fortunately, Tsuna was in a good mood today.<p>

Hibari was coming back.

Tsuna stopped in front of a huge wooden door and pushed it open.

"Ah, Hibari-san is not here yet?" Tsuna wondered out loud, walking towards a desk placed in the middle of a Japanese-styled room. The last time Hibari returned, Tsuna was able to find him in this room.

"_Kyoya..."_

_Hibari turned towards the melodious voice. His stern expression softened a little as his eyes took in the sight of the brunette standing at his door._

"_Kyoya...I missed you..." the brunette whispered, wrapping his thin arms around the skylark's waist._

_Hibari looked at the brunette who was burying his untidy mop of hair into his chest._

"_Kyoya...I'm sorry..." Tsuna said looking up at Hibari._

_It was at that moment that Hibari snapped._

"_Shut up. Your weakness disgusts me Herbivore," Hibari growled angrily, grabbing the shocked brunette by the collar. Tsuna's caramel brown eyes widened as Hibari lifted him of the ground._

"_S-sorry...K-kyoya...s-sorry..." gasped Tsuna, struggling for air. Hibari snarled at his reply._

"_Don't get me wrong Herbivore. I am here to get my next mission and not to see your pathetic self."_

_Tsuna smiled weakly as Hibari flung him across the room._

"_Aah!" he cried out painfully as he hit the wall and collapsed on the hard floor._

_Tsuna only heard Hibari's footsteps before letting the darkness claim him._

Tsuna ran his fingers over the smooth table top as he giggled to himself. Had Reborn seen him doing that, he would have been rewarded with a spartan kick for being "un-mafia like".

Not that he can't dodge it.

Now where was he before his thoughts trailed off towards Reborn's _**unique**_ methods of tutoring? Ah, the desk of course. After all, the desk was were he told his lover the good news...during _better_ times.

"_Kyoya!" exclaimed the cheerful brunette throwing his arms around the working skylark._

"_What is it?" questioned the amused Hibari, raising a hand towards Tsuna's face who in returned nuzzled affectionately at the touch._

"_I'm pregnant," he replied, smiling widely at Hibari who tried to keep his face from showing ny signs of shock._

"_How?" he asked._

"_Oh...um...special bullet," Tsuna said._

"_I see," muttered Hibari looking at Tsuna's innocent brown eyes. For a while, Hibari thought having a child would be wonderful as long as the child had Tsuna's beautiful eyes..._

* * *

><p>Just then, Gokudera entered the room.<p>

"Judaime...you should get changed," he said, looking at Tsuna's cheerful expression.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! You look sooo gloomy today! Smile more! Hibari's coming back!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera began but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"No...he will find out...by himself," said the swordsman sternly.

"That bastard...Hibari..." growled Gokudera.

"Later, Gokudera. For now, we need to get Tsuna to his next...appointment," Yamamoto said, stretching his arm out towards Tsuna. In his hand held an ironed suit.

"But I want to see Hibari! Besides, I don't like these gloomy colours!" pouted Tsuna like a child.

"He will be there," Yamamoto reassured as the brunette took the clothing from him.

"Come on! Hurry! I want to see him!" Tsuna cried as he childishly pulled his two guardians along with him through the cool morning air.

"Kyoya! Where are you!" Tsuna called out, only to spot a coffin in the distance.

Just like the coffin at his child's funeral.

"_Kyoya! It's all my fault!" cried the devastated brunette, falling to the ground, "I killed him!"_

"_You didn't do anything wrong. None of us predicted the attack," replied Hibari trying to keep his voice calm._

"_But I couldn't...It's my fault..." whispered Tsuna, eyes wide in shock, wrapping his arms around Hibari for support._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_From then on, Hibari couldn't recognise Tsuna anymore. Tsuna was now often paranoid._

"_Kyoya, you've been ignoring me. What is going on?" asked Tsuna, walking into Hibari's room._

"_Tsunayoshi...what are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm saying that was it because I lost our child that you no longer love me?" the brunette spat as he raised his right arm._

"_You...never killed the child. It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself," Hibari said, grabbing tsuna's hand as it came down to slap him._

"_You're no longer the person I once knew," Hibari said to the shaking brunette as he dropped the hand from his grip. Tsuna's arm hung loosely by his side._

_Then Hibari turned and left._

_Hibari hated this feeling of weakness. Seeing the brunette weak like this and yet he couldn't help. He hated it all...it made him feel weak._

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at the funeral, playing with the hem of his shirt and fumbling with his tie. He couldn't be bothered to find out whose funeral it was. He didn't care. Where was Hibari anyway? Yamamoto promised that he <em>would<em> be here.

Then, he saw it.

The photo of Hibari resting next to the coffin in a photo frame.

While Kusakabe was making his speech, Tsuna hopped off his chair which he was sitting on. He ran towards the coffin, pushing it open in a joyous manner which made everyone at the funeral uncomfortable.

"Found you Kyoya!" announced the brunette like a child, looking down at the well preserved corpse in the coffin.

Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari lay in the coffin like he was sleeping. The only difference was that his face no longer had a stern expression which was something that everybody except Tsuna was used to.

"Kyoya! You came back! I missed you!" exclaimed the brunette happily.

To everyone's horror, Tsuna began to climb into the coffin.

"J-judaime?" Gokudera choked, arm extending towards the delusioned boss.

"Boss..." Chrome said, hugging her trident.

Tsuna did not reply to his guardians but chose to wrap his arms around his lover's lifeless body.

"Kyoya...I'm glad you're not pushing me away," Tsuna mumbled, pushing his head into Hibari's chest.

"Kyoya...don't leave me ever again. I love you, okay?" giggled Tsuna, pressing his moist pink lips to Hibari's cold, grey ones, "Ah! You're so cold! We should call a doctor!"

"That bastard...leaving Judaime like this," snarled Gokudera.

"Calm down Gokudera. None of us expected Hibari to die on this mission," Yamamoto said.

"Why couldn't that bastard dodge that knife?"

"Maybe something was bothering Hibari at that time..."

"The upcoming enemy...will be hard to go against with Boss like this..."

At that moment, a cheerful laugh broke through the tense atmosphere.

**_"Kyoya! Kyoya! I'll be with you forever!"_**


End file.
